jojos_fan_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion's Belt
Orion' Belt (Tourney 2 Team) Orion's Belt (also known as White Team 1.0) was a group of Stand users, who participated in the JoJo's OC Tourney 2. They were a force to be reckoned with, but unfortunately they were disbanded after the "Great Trailer Meltdown". Backround After the events of Shining Sandstorm (Tourney 1), the group known as the Cleaners was disbanded. One of their leaders, the cyborg commando Major Tom, set off to create a small task force of stand users to: Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the law. Major Tom sought after this team in order to claim the prize as their own, not due to greed or want for material gain, but to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it for evil.The first member of the team that the Major recruited was the Spaniard ballerina, Lino Miel, with the deadly stand known as Maneater: Welcome To The Jungle. Together, they scoured the globe for more powerful stand users to follow the directives that Major Tom had set for them. Team Members: “''I don’t care about your politics, as long as I get to dance the night away with all that prize money.” — Lino Miel Lino is the de facto leader of Orion’s Belt when Major Tom isn’t around to bark orders. He’s serious and to the point, and all of his teammates are currently more like his stepping stones to reach the Once In A Lifetime than his friends. That is, aside from Down Syndrome, who is his idol and favorite celebrity. Lino wants to find the Once In A Lifetime in order to support himself and his family without having to work anywhere else except in the career field he loves: Ballet dancing. ”''I’ve seen the peaks of success, mingled with intellectuals and dignitaries, watched my life build-up in front of my eyes only to be burnt to ash in a matter of moments by my own hands. I’m ready to move on. I need to move on. Because my past is no longer something I wish to remember.” — Pascal “''Paz''” Chaleur Pascal, a former scientist and lauded academic, has been living off and travelling the streets of Europe ever since an accident caused him to disappear off the face of the earth that knew him. He just wants to turn over a new leaf and make himself into a completely different person, and sees joining the team as a way of starting anew. Cautious, calculating, methodical, and single-minded, he always sees a task through to the end, regardless of criticism, judgement, or the difficulty, he despises having to give up on something he sets out to do. ”''Fame and fortune? Those are luxuries I already possess, I am fighting for the good of the people, to protect all señors and señoritas who can’t protect themselves!” — Dylan Serj (Down Syndrome) Down Syndrome is an honorable and exuberant WWE wrestler of a mysterious past and an eccentric present. He loves all his fans as if they were his family, and will do his best to put a smile or someone’s face. He sees all his teammates as his dear friends because he sees all of them as just in their goals. Down Syndrome is fighting for the Once In a Lifetime not for the wealth, but because he cannot allow an evil-doer to claim it for their own. ”''You keep telling me that on Me is ‘too weak’ and ‘not good enough’...Is that so? I hope you realise quite how wrong you are, before I have to show you personally!!” — Mahamaru Sokudo As a racecar driver from Japan, Maha has won every major racing tournament around the globe. His stand, Take on Me, recently developed while Lino Miel was trying to “''negotiate”'' with him. Unbeknownst to Maha, he was the grandson of the team’s co-ordinator Major Tom, and he wanted him on the team. When Maha finally met his estranged relative, both Lino and the Major seemed less than impressed with Take on Me, believing that he’s too weak to be there. Maha’s determined to prove to the team that he’s more than just the Major’s grandson, and that he’s stronger than they think. That and, they won’t let him leave anyway. ”''I’m gonna grab this shit by the balls and win back the million yen that asshole Mahamaru robbed from me! I rigged that race fair and square!” – Uro Sho A gang leader who climbed above the ranks while being known for his unsurpassable ability to micromanage smaller, individual gangs while making impressive amounts of money out of them. He primarily made his cash flow by signing contracts with former rappers that would grow to be huge, making royalties off of them. He found himself a millionaire by the age of 18. He has a personal vendetta with Mahamaru due to the fact that he lost the money he had bet against him in one of Maha’s bigger races. He expects the racer to pay him back either with the tournament prize or his blood. ”''Getting famous is just a bonus. If I can find that arrow again, there’s not a single trick that’ll be beyond me! That’d be pretty gnarly!” – Wonderboy A headstrong Xtreme skateboarder, Wonderboy gained his D after being struck by an arrow, and has been obsessed with finding it again ever since. He’s a perfectionist when it comes to his craft, and will spend hours upon hours trying to land a skateboard trick, no matter how many time his face smacks against the halfpipe. He looks up to Maha because of his similar love of speed, and acts friendly towards the rest of the team, although he much prefers to fight by himself. He was recruited onto the team after a daring race with Down Syndrome, and sees this as his chance to find that elusive arrow once more. ”''Nowadays, people know the price of everything and the value of nothing. But with my Stand, value is just a concept for me to play with!” – Woodyard Lightyear Woodyard is a booknerd with a warm expression and welcoming aura. He treats every stranger with respect unless they act undeserving of it, but it takes a fair amount of stress to get him to the point where he’ll take matters into his own hands. Only an awful, awful day or bringing in his trigger words (anything to do with Toy Story) will send him off the deep end, but until that happens he maintains a smiling and helpful persona. He’s in this fight to raise money for his humble library and fix the parts that Major Tom destroyed, and maybe he can pick up some experience for a memoir here and there. ”''Hmmm... I can smell you from here. The fear you’re giving off... it has hints of red, maybe a bit of orange. On Me, obliterate!” – Evan Lain Helpful and supportive of his allies, and brutal and efficient in taking out his enemies, Evan Lain is a powerful teammate to have on support. Joining the team after meeting them in a chance encounter, Evan tagged along due to the striking synergy he had with some of the members. He prefers long range combat because of the nature of his Stand, but with enough luck and belief in the heart of the cards he’s just as deadly if a battle comes up close. Evan Lain is fighting more for himself than his team, just wanting to get the prize to live the peaceful life he’s dreamed of since his first days in prison, but he’s more than happy to share success with those who help him achieve it. Great Trailer Meltdown After posting a White Team Trailer to the public, Purple Team Members crafted an idea of making their own version, using Guardians Of The Galaxy trailer. Purple Team, receiving backlash from Whites, held a meeting of "what to do now". The Curse of White Team After angering the Jury of Utmost Decent Grateful Efficiency and Superiority (J.U.D.G.E.S), six out of eight members were cursed into a state of attempting to capture a Blue Kangaroo over and over and over again in some American town, but never truly reaching the results. (Since only 4 members are appearing in the video, it could be possible that the other two committed suicide, hopelessly trying to escape the never ending attempts of catching a mustachioed man). Their current process can be viewed in their Team Trailer: Legacy Purple Team member u/HeavenAscensionTaric used the six kicked White Team members in his Vento Aureo Parody as a replacements to some of the Executioner Squad members. Category:Tournament 2 Category:Team